saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fujimaru Nakamura
» |alo race = |in-game occupation = |affiliation = «Brightscale» |base of operations = |status = Alive |voice actor = |appears in = «Sword Art Online (Kenji)» }} Fujimaru Nakamura (藤本中村), who prefers the shortened name of Fuji (富士) and known by the username Raixas (ライシャス), was one of the 10,000 players trapped in « ». He was a supportive member of the called «Brightscale» but initially served as a who sometimes partied up with Akiye and Momoko who eventually extended an invitation to him, with Kenji personally recruiting him. Per the beginning of the SAO Incident Fujimaru was either in the first or second grade of junior high school. Alongside Kenji Hiroshi, Fujimaru served as one of the author's main point-of-view characters, being the primary character throughout the "Inbetweener" side-stories; he served as the POV character in four of the five chapters, the other being Yoshiro. In the main stories of [[Sword Art Online: Companionship|''Part I]] however he appeared only twice. Appearance Fujimaru is a small and lightly-built young man with an athletic physique. Of the early «Brightscale» members he was both the shortest and lightest.Fujimaru is 133 cm (4'4½") and 28 kg (62 lbs). The closest to him in age and build are the twins; Akiye is 136 cm (4'5½") and 31 kg (68 lbs.), whilst Momoko is 137 cm (4'6") and 31 kg (68 lbs.) respectively. He sports strikingly white-coloured hair and turquoise eyes which were inherited from his father and mother respectively, whilst his hair has been styled by Akiye into what Fujimaru himself called "the Kishi do". Akiye has styled his hair ever since.SAOK: Inbetweeners I'' Prior to this it was Imra who styled his hair.SAOK: Inbetweeners IV He is often recognized by his rare hair colour.SAOK: Inbetweeners II Fujimaru eventually began modelling his physical appearance on Kenji. This began when Akiye and Kenji made valid suggestions to the enhancement of Fujimaru's «Scimitar».SAOK: The Moneymaking Crusade This was reinforced when Akiye styled his hair into what Fujimaru dubbed the "Kishi do", with this particular style consisting of several deliberately rough-looking spikes, prominent bangs, and a parted fringe. Casual wear Yoshiro and Kusaka were the first combative members of «Brightscale» to adopt casual attire,SAOK: Inbetweeners III as they both voiced a general dislike of the heavy Tanking equipment that their roles demanded them to wear.SAOK: Unexpected Meetings Seemingly in response to Kusaka's venting, Momoko created a casual uniform rather than a strict battle uniform, allowing for the members of «Brightscale» to exhibit their own unique appearance when questing. The uniform she settled on was distinctly Eastern in design and consisted of a black-coloured kimono, white shitagi, black hakama, white ōbi, white tabi, waraji, and a simple armband with the «Brightscale» insignia emblazoned on its surface. In addition, Fujimaru's uniform was highly modified by him, for he sported a white-coloured haori and kept his primary weapon sheathed across his back via a green-coloured sash in an over-the-shoulder style, and held in place by a star-shaped clasp. Fujimaru likewise forwent the wearing of the shitagi.Guild uniform These uniforms were in use by the members of «Brightscale» by the 22nd of December 2022,SAOK: The Twin Sword Conundrum with Fujimaru acquiring his own customized uniform on the 2nd of January 2023 following his official joining of the guild on January the 1st 2023.SAOK TimelineSAOK: New Year Resolutions Early equipment As far as his early equipment was concerned, Fujimaru initially wore minimalist leather armour, preferring ease of movement and evasion over protection.Brightscale Roles During his early adventures in Aincrad he was known to carry a one-handed curved sword with a yellow blade and a bar-shaped guard,Scimitar appearance though his height meant that he was often required to carry it on his back, otherwise the sheath trailed on the ground. He would acquire a «Cloak of Hiding» that continued to see use, usually being loaned to Momoko or Akiye, whenever he was questing in dangerous areas with them. This cloak was moss-green in colouration and was decorated with falling leaves. Outlaw Set Fujimaru bought several pieces of equipment from Momoko during one of her sales, which Kenji identified as the «Outlaw Set», and further identified as being similar in appearance to the robes of . The set consisted of leather armour with minimal metal additives, appearing almost like robes, and featured two white shoulder belts buckled across the chest. One was worn over the vest beneath the robes whilst the second was worn outside the robes, and this belt allowed Fujimaru to carry five «Throwing Picks» easily, without entering an «Irregular Equipment» state.Robes of the Outlaw attributes The hand-slot consisted of a pair of metal arm guards whilst the waist-slot sported a wide red-coloured sash with a white belt holding it all in place. The lower-half of the outfit was doubly layered and about equal in height, which fell about his knees in a swath of cloth. On his feet were stout blackened leather boots. Fujimaru was fond of the gear's physical aesthetic, claiming cosplaying as a pirate and assassin to be emboldening, and would later add a red cloak which he tied around his left shoulder and bicep. As far as his weapon was concerned he initially retained his «Scimitar» but switched it out for the superior «Shmargor's Crescent», which Kenji gave to him as a gift upon joining «Brightscale». This sword was of the curved sword category, possessed an oily-like sheen, was somewhat thin, with a notched handle and circular guard.SAOK: Roving Rovia Personality Despite the age restrictions associated with the , Fujimaru became one of the players trapped in , at the tender age of 13. Although stuck in a death game the SAO Incident had an emboldening effect on Fujimaru's personality, and he done and considered doing things as Raixas that he would never have contemplated doing as Fujimaru. In the real world, for example, Fujimaru would go out of his way to avoid socialization, to the point he took up running so that he could be alone with his thoughts. Sword Art Online forced him out of his awkward shell and helped him become more talkative and confident. This attitude was reinforced by Ino Choyo. She encouraged him to be more assertive in his opinions, which Fujimaru took to heart. Only a month later Ino remarked that he appeared more relaxed and confident. Fujimaru is, and sees himself as being more mature than the typical teenager, which his grandfather agreed with. Kenji came to harbour the same opinion and believed that he was mature enough not to misuse a potentially dangerous sword. Unlike the other children trapped in Sword Art Online, Fujimaru was able to process the situation and advance himself through the game, becoming one of the many middle-of-the-road players trying to catch-up to the front-runners. This was in spite of early setbacks and harsh criticism regarding his slotting of gathering Skills over combat Skills, namely «Lumber». When he encountered an arachnid-like monster with a stone body whose excrement was actually a form of ore, he neither complained nor balked at the scene, but did imagine one of his in-game friends fighting in what Fujimaru himself described as "poo coloured armour".SAOK: Inbetweeners V By no means does he not act like a child however and it is often in the company of Imra that his more immature habits come to the forefront, one such example being his refusal to eat his vegetables until coerced into doing so. Fujimaru is considered to have something of a dark sense of humour. He once remarked that should he die in Sword Art Online he at least hoped he gave the monster that ate him a serious case of diarrhoea. He can likewise be quite sardonic, especially towards himself. Fujimaru has a habit of talking to himself during solo-play and can oft-times be heard mocking his own decisions, especially when he's attempting to hide his own fear. Fujimaru was bullied frequently in real life due to the colour of his hair, and he thus has little, if any, tolerance for bullying after being trapped in Sword Art Online. His hatred of bullies extends to the treatment of NPC inhabitants of Aincrad and ultimately is what led him to side with Imra during the events of the «Jade Key» quest, and help Himi when he encountered her on the 5th Floor. His initial avatar sported jet black hair which he expressed a fondness for, claiming he missed it, because he was easily identifiable by his natural colour. Even in SAO, Fujimaru claimed the most frequent personal question people asked him was whether his hair colour was natural. Despite having joined «Brightscale», Fujimaru was initially scared of Kenji and Kusaka. He found Kusaka's appearance intimidating, describing him as a punk, whilst he was convinced that Kenji was Akiye's brother, and that he was going to give him an earful. He held the belief that Kenji would disapprove of his closeness with Akiye. It wasn't until he actually met Kenji properly -- and with some encouragement from Airi -- that Fujimaru saw past his misconceptions regarding Kenji. He would later admit in his personal journal that joining «Brightscale» made him feel secure.Brightscale Journal/Fujimaru Relationship with Akiye The most notable of Fujimaru's newfound social interactions was with the girls, Momoko and Akiye, both of whom were twins very close in age to himself.SAOK: New Year Resolutions He was known to refuse invitations if it meant breaking plans he had made with them.Intermission: A Matter of Skills and Proficiency Ino once noted that he needed to be more assertive in his interactions and this is very much on display when he converses with the twins. After only some interactions with them he proved to be confident and fun-loving whilst in their company. Although he was close with Momoko he was notably closer to Akiye. Even before he officially joined «Brightscale», Fujimaru took on the responsibility of helping the twins in their acquisition of materials with his mixture of combat and gathering skills.Brightscale Teams As far as Akiye was concerned she was the first person on his friends list and also the first person, other than his grandparents, to compliment him on his snow-white hair. This initially served as the reason for his interest in her. He liked spending time with her but tended to get nervous, which revealed he has a stammer, but got past his initial awkwardness with help from Yoshiro. Fujimaru has proved to be extremely protective of the twins. Kenji quickly discovered that Fujimaru was on the look-out for equipment and Skills that would more easily allow him to protect them in the field. He was the only player outside the core «Brightscale» grouping who knew about their history with the player called Loki, a situation which angered him greatly. When he eventually met Loki for the first time Fujimaru was mere moments away from challenging him to a «Total Loss» duel which, considering the reality of Sword Art Online at the time this occurred, would have likely resulted in one of them dying. Overall, this was a stark improvement over his usual awkwardness as he admitted himself that he tends to avoid socializing with girls in the real world, though this is something he would like to improve in. His protectiveness extends to bullying with his desire to protect Akiye ultimately overriding his fear in such situations. History Fujimaru lives with his grandparents. He claims that his parents are both deadbeats and that the only time he has ever laid eyes on them was when his grandmother showed him various family photo albums. Three months before the SAO Incident Fujimaru's grandfather allowed him to drive his car around a deserted parking lot, which Fujimaru claimed was an indescribable feeling of freedom. Synopsis :Main article -- Sword Art Online (Kenji). Aincard arc Part I: Companionship *SAOK: The Moneymaking Crusade *SAOK: New Year Resolutions Inbetweeners *SAOK: Inbetweeners I (POV character) *SAOK: Inbetweeners II (background) *SAOK: Inbetweeners III (POV character) *SAOK: Inbetweeners IV (POV character) *SAOK: Inbetweeners V (POV character) Intermission *Intermission: A Matter of Skills and Proficiency Part II: Determination Stats Equipment Weapons Armour Accessories Items Skills Fujimaru is a supportive DPS who often helps Momoko and Akiye with material acquisition, escort duty, and general levelling. In normal party situations he joins Kenji's Team A as a supportive damage-dealer, with a focus on evasion. When partying up with Akiye and Momoko, however, Fujimaru's focus shifts considerably. In this context he uses the Hate-generating trait of his «Bone Token» amulet to allow him to generate greater levels of aggro on a target, which he subsequently holds with basic attacks targeting multiple targets. He keeps clear of their attacks through «Sprint»-enhanced evasion and timed parries before dispatching each foe in-turn. After officially joining «Brightscale» Fujimaru was gifted the «Shmargor's Crescent» curved-sword. Coated with an oily-sheen that inflicts Level 2 Paralysis, Fujimaru was fit to shut-down mobs the same way Sojiro could with his «Crimson Tide». Fujimaru learned the «Dancing» on the 4th Floor but as he was only Level 17 at the time, and since all his Skill slots were occupied, he decided to slot it only when he reached Level 20. His role in the party changed considerably to account for his new Skill, and he subsequently became a party-wide supporter and an opposition debuffer whenever he was in a group.Dancing overview Kenji remarked that this was the closest thing he had encountered in Aincrad that could be called a "healing class". When it comes to solo play, Fujimaru is quite adept in his own right, having fought more or less solo since mid-November 2022. He was capable of outmanoeuvring five « » on the 2nd Floor without being hit once, and was confident in his ability to beat Loki in a Total Loss Duel. He was also fit to defeat the «Forest Elven Hallowed Knight» that appeared as part of the «Elf War» campaign on the 3rd Floor, and acquire a « ». Despite being a mostly solo player Fujimaru has some experience partying up with others. He briefly partied alongside a DKB levelling party as their sixth member, partied for a time with Ino Choyo, and also journeyed through the «Elf War» with Imra, an elite-level Dark Elf NPC. He likewise partied with Akiye and Momoko prior to joining «Brightscale». Whether solo or in group play, Fujimaru prefers hit-and-run tactics over brute force applications but will use the defensive Sword Skill «Shunt» with abandon if necessary. His self-defence is focused primarily on «Sprint»-enhanced evasion and manoeuvrability, though he has a surprising Strength stat; enough to give someone of a slight build, like Akiye, a piggyback ride whilst still employing his usual speed levels. Sword Art Online . He notes to Kenji that he keeps the proficiency of both around the same level. |Skill3Lvl = ? |Skill4 = Fishing |Skill4Lvl = ? |Skill5 = Dancing |Skill5Lvl = ? |Skill6 = |Skill6Lvl = |Skill7 = |Skill7Lvl = |Skill8 = |Skill8Lvl = |Skill9 = |Skill9Lvl = |Skill10 = |Skill10Lvl = |Skill11 = |Skill11Lvl = }} Sword Skills One-handed Curved Sword *«' '» -- a basic charging skill with a short delay. *'Shunt' -- a defensive Sword Skill, and the earliest available, which involves a horizontal push. Activated when the hand is placed against the backside of the blade and the user pushes with both arms. *«'Leaver'» -- a basic two-hit combination skill involving an uppercut slash and a downward stroke. Has a small chance of causing a bleeding debuff. When performed whilst under the DoT buff Kenji claims that Leaver's DoT occurrence actually becomes reliable.SAOK: The Eventful Taurus *«'Fell Crescent'» -- highly accurate one-hit area attack. He has shown the requisite skill to "aim" the resultant attack, allowing him to hit specific areas of a targets body to potentially exploit a weakness. Supplementary Skills Sprint *«'Burst'» -- a player-activated effect that provides an unspecified increase to the player's movement speed.SAOK: Braving the Depths This boost appears to be quite substantial. Once activated Fujimaru was fit to outrun five Trembling Ox and make it back to Urbus safely. He has likewise used the increased speed to increase the momentum of his attacks, notably shoulder-charging the blade of a «Forest Elven Hallowed Knight», causing the elf to drop his sword. *«'Evasion Boost'» -- a passive effect that boosts the player's effectiveness at dodging strikes. He claimed this was the reason he was able to so easily avoid five Trembling Ox. Dancing Gathering Skills Lumber *«'Harvesting'» -- the ability to harvest various pieces of wood from trees, downed logs, and various wooden fixtures. Fujimaru was able to use his own «Lumber» Skill to gather the needed materials for his . Mining *«'Harvesting'» -- the ability to harvest various minerals and ores from mining locations. He used it to gather quality ores for use with Akiye's «Blacksmith» Skill. Outside System Skills Composition Sword Dance In-game relationships Imra :Main article -- Imra. Imra was the result of and saving during the «Jade Key» quest on the 3rd Floor, as every other player encountered a different Dark Elf should they initiate the quest. Imra was an elite-level NPC Dark Elven Scout who, like Kizmel, was prevented from dying during the official release by Fujimaru, whom she would subsequently party with during the « » campaign. According to Fujimaru, Imra had a habit of mothering him, despite him being human. She was highly protective of Fujimaru, affectionately calling him "young Raixas", and fell on anyone attacking him with animalistic fury. Himi Himi was a young blond-haired female NPC who operates a medicinal stall on the of who specializes in healing potions, the quality of which surpasses those available prior to the opening of the 5th Floor.Himi's Speciality Potion Fujimaru resolved the quest required to open her stall and forwarded the information to . Despite being an NPC, Fujimaru treated Himi like a real person and remarked that his interactions with Imra must have coloured his attitudes towards the various NPC characters in-game. Author's notes Behind the scenes *Fujimaru's height and weight measurements, including physical appearance, is modelled on Tōshirō Hitsugaya from Bleach, specifically from his time as a Seated officer. *Fujimaru's online name, Raixas, is the primary online name used by the author's cousin. *Fujimaru's «Dancing» « » was originally intended for Airi Natsume. Despite this change Airi wasn't completely removed from the Skill: it was her who taught Fujimaru various dance steps as the «Pre-Motion» required some basic dancing knowledge to perform. Trivia *The gear Fujimaru bought from Momoko is based on the modified robes worn by Edward Kenway in the Assassin's Creed series. Fujimaru himself notes that he was essentially cosplaying a pirate and assassin. *Fujimaru's initial avatar had jet black hair. *The shoulder cape worn by Fujimaru is a shout out to Isshin Kurosaki and is based on the latter's own shoulder cape when he appears as a Shinigami. *Fujimaru was put forward for two sections of the Sword Art Online Fanon's 7th Year Polls in 2019, specifically the "Best Protagonist" and "Best Couple" categories.SAO Fanon 7th Anniversary Fujimaru won the first poll and the second poll, with the second seeing him paired with Akiye Tanaka.SAO Fanon 7th Anniversary results References & notes References }} Notes Category:Male Category:Characters